The ongoing evolution of computer processors, data-storage devices, and networking technologies has revolutionized many aspects of modern life and has led to the creation and development of many new industries and businesses, including distribution of multi-media content and software, social-networking services, and Internet retailing of goods. Large, cloud-based computational systems can aggregate and provide access to massive amounts of information from many different sources. The cloud-based computational systems may provide requested information items from the aggregated information to users that access the information via a variety of different types of user devices. The user devices generally execute applications that provide graphical user interfaces (“GUIs”) through which users interact with the applications and which display information obtained from cloud-based information services to the users. The number of displayed items and the types and sizes of renderings that can be displayed are often limited by available screen space, which can be particularly problematic for mobile computing implementations. Designers, developers, and vendors of applications and information-distribution services continue to seek new approaches to organizing and presenting information to users through graphical user interfaces.